A Captain and a Fox
by Meerkatgirl13
Summary: Two years after Link sailed with Linebeck, Linebeck has picked up another sailor. Written for my friend Rao Odiheme! Linebeck/OC ONESHOT!


_A/N Hiya! Well, a friend asked me to write this oneshot for her. I admit, this is not my best work, but it'll due lol. I'm sorry if Linebeck seems a bit ooc._

_I don't own legend of zelda, phantom hourglass, or Linebeck! Hell, i don't even own Rao Odiheme! Rao belongs to my friend Rao Odiheme! please R&R and enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

It's been 2 years since Link sailed with Captain Linebeck. Link has been seen traveling the seas with Tetra and her crew. Linebeck has been sailing around the islands over the years, occasionally seeing Link and Tetra on a few islands he stopped by.

Once he stopped on an uncharted island, intending to search it for treasure, and found a small village of people with ears and tails like an animal. At first he hid in the bushes, hoping not to be caught. Eventually one of the natives found him, but instead of attacking the poor man, they took him inside her home and fed him some dinner.

'So, tell me why you are here Captain Linebeck.' the young woman asked, serving him some of her home-made stew.

He puffed his chest out proudly and said, 'I'm searching for treasure!'

The woman sat down across from him and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Well, I assure you there is no treasure that has any value to you here.' she stated, blowing on a spoonful of broth before taking a sip.

'Oh, well, you never did tell me your name.' Linebeck stated, eying the young woman across from him warily.

She giggled and stated, 'Oh, how rude of me! I'm Rao Odiheme.'

He nodded, stood up and said, 'Well, I ought to be off. Thanks for the dinner.'

As he headed for the door, Rao's voice stopped him. 'Are you sure you want to go outside after dark? There's vicious creatures that come out at night. I honestly don't want to go searching for your carcass because of your stupidity.'

The captain spun around with fear written across his face, though he tried to disguise it with a look of rage. 'Did you just call me stupid?!' he tried to snarl, sounding more like a whimper.

She only smiled and flicked her tail in amusement; she had already seen the look of panic the captain was desperately trying to hide. 'Tell you what, I'll let you stay here for the night IF you agree to have me on your ship.' Rao said, standing up and approaching the captain.

He shook his head and scoffed, 'A ship is no place for a woman. Besides, I won't let you have a portion of my treasure!'

She stopped and flicked her tail in annoyance.

A smirk spread across her face before she said, 'Fine, I guess I'll get your boat once the wolves eat your sorry ass.'

Linebeck paled noticeably before whimpering faintly.

Her smirk got wider before stating, 'I guess I'm comin'.'

Rao spun around and took the empty bowls off the table, flicking her tail towards the staircase saying, 'The guest bedroom is upstairs, the second one on your right. The bathroom is across the hallway and my room is down the hall. Feel free to ask me if you need something.'

She promptly started washing the bowls out on a wooden sink, humming a tune as she worked. Linebeck only stood there, watching her before shaking his head and heading up to his room.

'Goodnight Captain' she called after him, only getting a grumble in reply.

She rolled her eyes before mumbling,' What a grouchy man.'

* * *

Linebeck stomped up the stairs, pissed that he had been outsmarted by a woman.

'What does she know about sailing anyway?! Doesn't she know that i'm THE Linebeck, the one who traveled with Link?! She should be on her knees, begging to board my ship instead of blackmailing me into letting her on!'

He hadn't noticed he was already at his door. Still grumbling, he pushed the door open and lit a lantern. He made a bee-line for the bed and set the lantern down on the wooden bed-table. After going back and shutting the door, he stripped his outer clothes off, only leaving his under-clothes on. The captain slipped under the covers and blew the lantern out before slipping into sleep

* * *

Rao finished washing the dishes and cleaned up her house.

'I really want to see what the world is like.' she thought as she swept the wooden floors. 'I have never seen anything beyond this cramped place since I was born!'

Satisfied with her work, she placed the broom back where it belonged, walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom.

She grabbed a brush and looked in the mirror. She was one of the more stranger natives on the island, not only looking different than the rest, but had a fierce desire for adventure and excitement. She pulled the snags out of her short blue-green hair and gently combed her dark blue ear and tail fur. She gazed into the mirror, and purple-blue eyes stared back at her. Her tannish skin only made her hair look even stranger.

Satisfied with how she looked, she strided out of the bathroom and into her room, closing the door and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Rao woke at the first signs of dawn. She got up and stretched her cramped muscles before striding to the bathroom to do her morning rituals. 5 minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and past Linebeck's door to hear him snoring.

She smiled and peeked inside the door. He was sprawled across the bed, his head resting on one of the edges. His white undershirt was bunched up, showing hard abs. She blushed and pulled her head back out, quietly closing the door after her.

'Ok, grouchy captain is _really_ hot.' she thought as she made her way downstairs and preparing breakfast.

Soon she had sausage, eggs and bacon sizzling on a metal pan with cooking fat in it. She heard the creak of a door and rushing water. She looked up to see a very tired-looking Linebeck already fully dressed.

She smirked and said, 'Well, good morning sleepy-head! Breakfast is almost done, so sit down.'

He grumbled but sat down at the small table. Soon there was a plate and a mug of steaming coffee in front of him. He started eating without a word of thanks. Rao lifted an eyebrow when she slid into her seat with a plate of food, but didn't say anything. They ate in silence. Rao got up and took Linebeck's empty plate before washing them in the sink.

'When are we leaving?' she asked the captain.

'As soon as possible' he replied, getting up from his seat and heading for the door.

'Door's locked.' she said after hearing Linebeck struggle with the door.

He huffed and sat himself back down, crossing his arms and legs. As soon as Rao was done with the dishes, Linebeck sprang up and practically dragged her to the door, demanding she opens it. With a sigh, she produced a key from one of her pockets, inserted it into the keyhole, and twisted it, hearing a faint _click_.

She and Linebeck stepped into the brilliant morning sunlight and headed to the docks where the S.S Linebeck was anchored.

'So, what do you know about sailing?' Linebeck asked, finally spotting his beloved ship after a climb over a hill.

'Oh, I know a lot about it. I've read books and went sailing with my dad before.' she replied, glancing at the captain, who only nodded his approval.

Soon the two reached the boat and boarded it. After untying the rope that held the ship to the dock, the ship set sail. Rao didn't look back at the island once and just kept busy with steering it out of the harbor. Linebeck took one last look at the island before disappearing below deck to keep an eye on the engine. Rao maneuvered the ship through the field of boulders bordering the island with ease before gasping at the sight of the open sea.

'Linebeck, where do you want to go?' she called down to him.

'Check on the sea charts, the islands should be marked!' he called back, receiving an 'Aye-eye' from the woman upstairs.

Rao grabbed the charts and opened them, staring at the various islands marked on it.

'It'll take awhile to search every single one of the islands for treasure.' she thought, eying the many islands Linebeck had marked on it.

She glanced at the nearest island and steered the boat in its direction.

'Well', she thought, 'I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.'

* * *

_7 months later_

Over the months at sea, Linebeck and Rao grew closer than either of them thought possible. They had become more than captain and sailor.

'Oi Rao! We need to stop for some fuel!' Rao heard Linebeck call from below deck.

'Aye-eye!' she replied, turning the ship towards a nearby island.

A sudden blast from behind her made her spin around. A large cannonball was heading straight for the ship, more specifically the engine where Linebeck was located. Acting quickly, Rao steered the ship left to avoid the huge ball of lead and any others coming their way.

'Were being attacked!' she yelled, pulling up their cannon and shooting back at them.

'Get to that island! We can't afford to wast fuel battling someone!' Rao heard Linebeck yell.

With a final cannonball to the enemy ship, she steered the ship around and headed for the island as fast as the ship could go. The sounds of cannon fire continued after them until the other ship had enough and turned around. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rao pulled into the harbor smoothly and tied the boat down. Linebeck came up from down below looking shaken up and a bit scared.

'You ok?' he asked, looking concerned for his first mate.

She nodded and said, 'Only a bit shaken up.'

Rao flicked her tail from side to side as they walked over to the boat shop to purchase some fuel. She pushed the door open to see a fat, gritty man behind the counter of a filthy shop.

Linebeck strode up to the man and said, 'We need fuel for our boat. How much do you have and how much does it cost.?'

The man laughed a mean laugh and said, '10 ounces for 100 rupees.'

Both Rao and Linebeck looked outraged at the price.

Rao strode up to Linebeck, who was arguing with the greedy man, and placed a hand on his shoulder muttering, 'I'll handle this.'

She walked up to the man and leaned on the counter seductively. 'Hi. I really need fuel for my boat, and I don't have 100 rupees on me. I was wondering if you can make an exception for me, please.' she purred, making the man blush a bit.

He thought about it and said, 'I'll give you 20 ounces for free IF you kiss me.'

Linebeck went red in the face from anger, but Rao nodded and leaned over the counter, pecking the man on the cheek. Linebeck clenched his fists as a new feeling rose from his stomach.

'Wait', he thought, 'Am I feeling. . . jealous?! No, that can't be! I'm only pissed that that greedy man won't sell us the fuel for a reasonable price. Ya, that's what i'm feeling, anger.'

The greedy man wandered to the back of the shop and came back with a large container.

'Here's the fuel I promised. Just take it and go.' the man snarled, leaving the fuel on the counter and wandered back to the back of the shop.

Rao looked disgusted as she took the container and led the way out the door, spitting on the ground after they got outside.

'Why did you kiss him?' Linebeck asked, trying to keep his tone light.

She shuddered and said, 'I only did it for the sake of the ship. If I hadn't done it, we would've had to pay 100 rupees for a container half this size.'

He opened his mouth to protest before she cut him off. 'If I didn't know you, I'd think you were jealous!' she laughed.

'I am NOT jealous! I'm just pissed that that man would be so greedy!' the captain snarled, almost running into his ship.

Rao laughed even harder as she hopped onto the boat and headed towards the fuel tank below deck.

'Um, Rao. We may have to stay here for a few days.' Linebeck said once she returned on deck.

'Why?' she asked before turning around to see black thunder-clouds approaching the island, 'Oh, that's why'.

The wind started to pick up, ruffling their hair and fur respectively.

'We should get to an inn or something.' Rao said, grabbing Linebeck's arm and leading him to a large building that she assumed was the inn.

Her assumption was correct. They burst through the doors as a light rain fell to the earth.

Rao walked up to the counter and said, 'Two rooms please.'

The woman shuffled through some papers and said, '100 rupees please.'

Rao and Linebeck only gaped at the woman. 'Fine, one room please.' Rao huffed, sliding 50 rupees across the counter and into the greedy woman's money bag.

The woman got their key and said, '4th one down on the right, #67. Thank you and have a nice day.'

Rao pocketed the key and grumbled, 'Would be better if we didn't get cheated out of our money.'

She led Linebeck down the hall and to their room. 'I'm gonna go explore this place.' Linebeck said before shuffling off.

'Don't waist our rupees!' Rao called after him as she unlocked the door.

When she stepped inside, she immediately headed straight for the bed, flopped herself on it and went to sleep.

_2 hours later_

A loud clap of thunder sounded, making Rao bolt up. She scrambled out of bed as lightning streaked across the sky, another clap of thunder sounded as soon as the light died. Whimpering from pain, Rao rushed out of the room to find Linebeck. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found him in the bar holding a glass.

She huffed angrily, stalked up to the drunken captain, took his arm and dragged him to their room. She dragged him to the bed and placed her hands on her hips.

'Now give me ONE good reason not to kill you for spending our hard-earned rupees on getting drunk!' she practically yelled, making the captain cringe at her fury.

'H-hey -hic- take it easy! I-i needed -hic- a n-night -hic- off. A-and besi -hic- besides, you like me too -hic- much to k-kill me.' he stuttered as he tried to stand up.

He swayed as he approached her. 'You know -hic-, you really are pretty. I don't -hic- know how I could -hic- have missed it.' he muttered as he cornered her.

'Y-you don't know what your saying, your drunk.' she stammered, trying to duck under his arm to escape.

Linebeck grabbed her before she could go anywhere and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. Her tail bristled up in surprise. The feelings she had been feeling more frequently towards the captain rose up out of her stomach.

Rao pushed him away and backed up again, forgetting there was a wall there.

'Don't! You don't know what you're doing!' Rao said frantically as Linebeck forced himself on her.

' I-i haven't -hic- been so shure of -hic- anything besides thish in my -hic- entire life! I -hic- love you!'

She was so stunned at the revelation that she didn't notice she had slipped to the floor. Now all the feelings made sense! She liked the captain more than she thought.

She didn't notice the captain bent down to her level until his lips crashed onto hers again. This time, she reluctantly responded. Linebeck picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

'No, Linebeck. I like you too, but I'm not ready yet.' Rao murmured, gently pushing him off of her.

He huffed angrily and said, 'Fine -hic-, I'll sleep on the couch.' He got up and moved on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

She sighed in relief and laid on the bed. 'Did I really mean that?' she asked herself, coming up with the answer almost instantly, 'Yes, I did. Now I wonder how this will turn out.'

* * *

The next morning Linebeck woke up first. His head throbbed in pain; a punishment for his actions the day before. He groaned softly and placed a hand on his head. The memories from last night were blurred and scrambled. He suddenly straightened up as a memory floated to the surface.

'Did I really say that?!' he asked himself, 'Did I really say that I loved her?!' He shook his head and thought, 'She probably didn't believe me.'

Linebeck gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over him. 'Maybe this will go away if I take a small nap.' he thought, laying back down on the couch and falling asleep again.

* * *

Rao soon woke up after Linebeck went back to sleep. Yawning, she glanced at him and the memories returned.

'I wonder if he meant what he said. I know I like him more than normal, but will he return my feelings?', she thought, looking out at the poring rain. 'Hmm, I guess we have to stay here another day.'

Rao flinched as a boom of thunder echoed from the clouds. Linebeck's figure shot up as a flash of lightning lit the sky.

'Looks like we'll be staying another day.' Rao commented, gazing out the window.

Linebeck couldn't help but to agree. His hangover lessened a bit, but wasn't entirely gone. Rao glanced at the captain and felt a blush settle over her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and asked, 'Er, di-did you mean what you said last night?'

Linebeck looked at her curiously before he remembered what she meant.

'_Did _I mean what I said?' he asked himself, going through his memories for the answer.

He was a bit surprised at how many times he felt weird feelings for the fox-girl.

Finally he looked up and said, 'Yes, I did.'

'Now the question is, do you love me back?' he thought as he watched her eyes widen in shock.

Her blush only got deeper as she stood up and sat next to him on the couch. Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek and turned away like an embarrassed school girl.

Linebeck only smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, forcing Rao to look him in the eye.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Her tail fur bushed up before she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands lowered until one was on her lower back and the other was stroking the base of her tail. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Finally breaking the kiss, he gazed into her purple-blue eyes, silently asking for permission. She grinned and started fumbling with his belt. Needless to say, they had an interesting time during the storm.

~:~:~The End~:~:~

* * *

_A/N Ya... like i said, this is not my best work _ Again, LoZ doesn't belong to me. Rao belongs to Rao Odiheme. Please R&R and have a good day! ^_^_

_~Meerkatgirl13_


End file.
